勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境SUPER LIGHT * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關任務: 龍王挑戰 * 活動時間: 4/27/18 16:00 - 5/12/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 兌換時間: 4/27/18 16:00 - 5/19/18 15:59 (UTC +8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 獎勵 專屬= 專屬道具 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 初級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal dark damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Golem Slime |boss = King Slime |drop = }} |-| 中級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 中級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal wind damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Golem King Slime Slime |boss = Killing Machine |drop = }} |-| 上級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 上級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal fire damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Golem Killing Machine King Slime Slime |boss = Robbin' 'Ood Robbin' 'Oodlum (3) |drop = }} |-| 超級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 超級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Killing Machine King Slime Robbin' 'Ood Robbin' 'Oodlum |boss = Orochi |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal ice damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Killing Machine King Slime Orochi Robbin' 'Ood Robbin' 'Oodlum |boss = 龍王 |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 勇者鬥惡龍怪物仙境 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal earth damage |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = King Slime Killing Machine Orochi Robbin' 'Ood Robbin' 'Oodlum |boss = 龍王 |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Abilities Tips * 參考討論 * The Dragonlord boss does lightning and fire magic damage as well as AoE silence on first turn, AoE sleep on second. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Gold Golem drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Liquid Metal Slime drops 1000 currency on defeat. *** Liquid Metal Slime completely resists magical attack and only takes 1 damage per hit of physical attacks. Use fixed damage, hybrid damage, or multi-hit physical/hybrid abilities to bring it down. Videos Youtube